The mammalian renal system serves primary roles both in the removal of catabolic waste products from the bloodstream and in the maintenance of fluid and electrolyte balances in the body. Renal failures are, therefore, life-threatening conditions in which the build-up of catabolites and other toxins, and/or the development of significant imbalances in electrolytes or fluids, may lead to the failure of other major organs systems and death. As a general matter, renal failure is classified as “acute” or “chronic.” As detailed below, chronic renal failure is a debilitating and life-threatening disease for which no adequate treatment exists.